<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star Stable Rewrite Project by Skylar_Johnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652967">The Star Stable Rewrite Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Johnson/pseuds/Skylar_Johnson'>Skylar_Johnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable, Starshine Legacy (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE HORSES, Ableism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Amputee, Bind safely, Blind Character, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, British English, British Slang, COVID, COVID Happens, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canonical Character Death, Chaotic Good, Characters Watching Doctor Who, Charity Project, Chest Binding, Children of Characters, Coronavirus, Dark Past, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Dysfunctional Family, Equestrian, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fundraisers, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobia, Horses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecurity, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Medical, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Older Characters, Original Player Characters, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pandemics, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling, Self-Insert, Service Dogs, Surgery, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, adult player character, amputee character, please don't use ace bandages, so many feeings, tags just in order i thought of them, the mistfall cartoon doesn't exist ok, three player characters, yes i am projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Johnson/pseuds/Skylar_Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Star Stable Rewrite Project is a retelling of the Star Stable franchise that tells the stories of Emily Catnight, Larissa Youngblood, and Kara Winter and how they intertwine, leading to a night that changes the course of history on Jorvik.<br/>This project is in aid of the Blue Cross and their work with rescue horses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Cloudmill/Maya Dew, Avalon/Elizabeth Sunbeam, Emily Catnight/Linda Chanda, Justin Moorland/Original Character(s), linda chanda/player character, player character/avalon, player character/avalon/elizabeth sunbeam, player character/elizabeth sunbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://givepenny.com/samantha_johnson_paws2play_twitch_stream</p><p>This project is to raise money for rescue horses with the Blue Cross. Please consider donating and sharing the project and link.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: none of this work is supposed to be used as medical or animal care advice. I am not a doctor or a vet. If you are concerned about the health of yourself or a loved one, human or not, please consult the relevant medical professional. Do not take advice from this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  For centuries, mystery has surrounded the Island of Jorvik. Legend tells of it’s horses and the special bond the islanders share with them. Some even say that horses are the very soul of the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The legend says that Jorvik was once nothing more than a desolate rock in a cold, dark sea. Until one magical and stormy night, a star fell from the sky. As the star struck down, it’s embers glowed against the dark right. A girl on horseback sprung forth from the flames. She rode gracefully across the surface of the stormy water, leaving calm and stillness in her wake. In her hands she carried a light and a golden harp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The girl and her horse reached the black and lifeless shore. She cast down the light in the very centre of the island. Immediately, waves of life began to surge across the Island. And all that was one dark and cold was filled with warmth and light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Deep beneath the sea, an ancient force of evil known as Garnok has been resting since the dawn of time itself, while his Generals and the corporation, Dark Core, work to free him and use his power. In secret, the mystical Keepers of Aideen fight to keep the darkness at bay and protect Jorvik from those who want to destroy its light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In times of despair, a sisterhood of Soul Riders will ride forth to protect Jorvik from the evil that seeks to rip the world apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It is foretold that in times of great despair, a sisterhood, led by a brave and heroic girl, will appear on horseback to bring light and hope where all is believed to be lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This is the story of those who did just that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girl Who Loved Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate writing first chapters. You have to get a lot of information on page without being boring. I hope I managed to do it well. </p>
<p>https://givepenny.com/samantha_johnson_paws2play_twitch_stream </p>
<p>And I am aware that the name on the fundraising page is different to my name anywhere else. I don't want to risk messing it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kara Winters</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The Island of Jorvik was known as the Land of Horses online. Horses and horse riding were deeply ingrained in the culture. Most of their local myths and legends involved horses. That was where Kara wanted to live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara had been plotting an escape for eight years. For as long as she could remember, Grandmother said that her mother had abandoned her. Her dad had stepped up and his loving parents had helped. And they didn’t care what anyone said about them being white while Kara was quite clearly not. Then when she was ten, she found out the truth. They’d bullied her mother into giving her up and then erased her from Kara’s life. And ever since, Kara had been looking for a way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The Jorvigan Equine Academy was the best college for horse related studies in the world. Anyone who was serious about working with horses wanted to study in Jorvik. It was an easy excuse to get away and cut them all off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It wasn’t as easy as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It turns out, due to being so elite, The Jorvigan Equine Academy was very selective. They only took the best. Kara was not the best. Her horse experience was limited to volunteering as a stable girl in exchange for lessons at the local riding school. She did have A levels in childcare, business, IT, and English language, and did an incredible work experience placement in year ten, which made her perfect for the Moorland job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Thomas Moorland ran the best summer camp for horse obsessed teens. But he was the worst businessman in Jorvik and his stable manager had put out an ad for a business manager. Ideally one who could also work with horses when needed. Kara was young but she had the qualifications and relevant experience and was happy to relocate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  So there she was, nineteen years old, fresh off a plane, ready to start a new life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The gates of Moorland Stables loomed ahead of her, almost threateningly. Kara wondered if she should wait for someone to meet her or go straight in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Until a young man with scruffy black hair stuck his head out. “Hey.” He smiled. “Kara Winters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Come on in. I’m Justin, the owner’s son. Dad asked me to help you get settled and take you to meet your horse.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “My horse?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Living on Jorvik without your own horse is impossible. So we’ll be loaning you a horse. He’s your responsibility to care for but you can ride him whenever you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Can I meet him first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ok.” Justin opened a nearby door. “Just chuck your stuff in the office. It’s not organised. That’s the first thing Dad’ll want you to do. I’ll show you your room later. Change your hair though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What’s wrong with my hair?” Kara asked as Justin led her through the yard. Kara had bleached her hair blonde a few years ago, which also killed a lot of the curl pattern. She wore it in space buns most of the time, with curtain bangs framing her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You can’t put a hat over those.” He pointed to the buns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh. I don’t wear a hat.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You do now. Stable rules. I can’t let you ride without a hat and I can’t let you jump without a body protector.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I’ve never used a body protector.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “We have gear we can lend you.” Justin led her to a barn and opened the door, revealing a large open space. “Instead of individual stalls, we have the barn set up as an indoor paddock. It makes them happier. Everything is stored upstairs, go and find yourself a hat while I get Cooper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara climbed up a ladder and at the top, found a box of riding hats. She took out her hair and gathered it into a ponytail, stuffing the leftover hair ties and bobby pins into her hoodie pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Back on the ground, Justin was tacking up a beautiful bay horse. “This is Cooper. Cooper, this is Kara, your new rider. Cooper is a Jorvik Warmblood. Native breed to Jorvik. Some say the Goddess Aideen rode one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Aren’t you a pretty boy?” Kara cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “He has a tack set but you’re welcome to buy him a new one if you prefer. The saddle and bridle are brand new and high quality leather so they should last a long time. He manages to wear down his leg wraps really quickly. Ok, horse rules. He’s yours as long as you feel you need him. If you mistreat him, we’ll take him back and kick you out. If you adopt a second horse, you can continue to loan Cooper if you want. Your job includes room and board for both yourself and up to three horses, including Cooper. He’s a good hack pony but easily spooked by jumps. If you want to do some jumping, talk to Jenna. You’ll be able to borrow a more suitable horse for a few hours. Now, there are slightly different laws here to England. Some horses are happier to be left to wander. Cooper is a wuss who likes his warm stable so he won’t be one of those horses. If you have a horse who wanders, you need to put some sort of ID on them. Then if they’re caught with some wild horses, they know to call you to come and get them rather than sending them to a national park or putting them up for sale.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Like dogs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I guess. But letting dogs run loose is frowned upon after a puppy got crushed on a cross country course. Watch out for dogs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ok, let’s get you on this horse.” Justin began to lead Cooper outside. “Don’t try to mount inside, I’ve had many people bang their heads on the door frame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Outside, a girl with blonde hair, dressed in pink, was leaning on a fence, watching them intensely. “Do you know how to mount?” Justin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Of course I do.” Kara said. She held her stirrup still, allowing her to put her foot in and push herself up and over the saddle. She shifted until she was comfortable and sat up straight, using one hand to steady herself and the other to gather the reins to communicate with Cooper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Looks good.” Justin patted Cooper. “Good boy. He’s very sensitive, he just needs a nudge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara nodded and nudged Cooper’s sides, encouraging him to move forward. He moved straight for the gate. “You want to go and explore?” Kara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Give me your phone.” Justin said. Kara pulled it out of her hoodie pocket and handed it over. “I’m putting in my number. You have any problems, call me. I’ll go and put your stuff in your room.” He patted Cooper again. “Look after our new friend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Someone opened the gate when they saw Kara and Cooper approaching. After a few moments of walking, she nudged him into a trot. He had a smooth trot, some horses were very bouncy but not Cooper. She liked horses with smooth trots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper trotted towards a beach, just a short ride from the stables. “Great place to ride.” Kara said. “Do you want to run?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Cooper didn’t need telling twice. He didn’t just go into a canter, he began to gallop, without even waiting for Kara to get into the correct position. Instead, Kara dropped the reins and focused her hands on keeping herself upright. Not that Cooper minded. Once he reached the end of the beach, he made a wide turn and began to run back home.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Back where the path led to the beach, Justin was sat on a beautiful dapple grey. Cooper came to a stop and nuzzled his friend. “You been for a run?” Justin asked, rubbing Cooper’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “He likes a good run, does he?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “He likes beaches for some reason. We’ll walk back slowly, cool down his muscles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara flopped down on her new bed. She was sharing a room with two other girls who worked there, Justin had told her. The room had three beds, each with a chest of drawers next to it, a large shared wardrobe, and a small ensuite bathroom. The bathroom was filled with products and the wardrobe was filled. Kara’s suitcase fit under the bed so she knew she could use it as storage and she much preferred to keep her products in a bag that she took with her every time she showered so no one else would accidentally use it. The real probably was if these girls liked to do their makeup in the bathroom. Kara didn’t like bathroom hoggers, she always got anxious that she’d have an accident waiting for them to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The door flew open, shaking Kara out of her thoughts. The girl who entered was the same girl from earlier. “You’re the new girl?” The stranger asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah. Kara Winters.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Loretta Dickinson. I saw you with Justin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yeah, he was showing me around.” Kara leaned back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Right. Well… stay away from him. He’s mine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “People aren’t property.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Before Loretta could speak, another girl came rushing in. “Loretta! We’ve got to go! Oh, hi. I’m Tan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Kara.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “This isn’t over.” Loretta warned as she flounced out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I don’t know what this is.” Kara muttered to herself as she grabbed her towel and washbag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara eventually left her room, showered and in clean clothes, to find Justin sat at a large dining table with a book and a plate of food. “Hey.” He said. “I just finished dinner. Help yourself. Campers will be back from their ride in a few minutes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What is it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Lasagna. Vegan and gluten free. The garlic bread isn’t gluten free though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ah, lush.” Kara went into the kitchen to find a large oven tray, containing the biggest lasagna she’d ever seen. “So, is veganism super common here?” She asked, cutting a piece of lasagne and grabbing a few pieces of garlic bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Err, I’m not sure. A lot of people are interested in animal welfare and environmental issues, in which cases veganism would appeal. But when I say interested, I mean they talk about what a problem it is, not that they do anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “That’s true. People talk about so many problems and think they can just sign a partition and that’s it. The consumer is the most powerful force in the world. Brands aren’t bringing out vegan products because they like pigs, they’re bringing them out because people buy them.” Kara sat down and began to chew on a slice of garlic bread.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Capitalism is all about making sure you can exploit everyone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yep. I mean, capitalism is fucked, let’s overthrow it. But in the meantime, I’m going to use it to my advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ah, you’re exploiting capitalism.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yep. I want some good vegan ready meals. I can’t cook to save my life.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You don’t have to worry about that here. We’re big on communal chore sharing here. Whoever can cook makes large meals for all the camp kids and the staff. Or just staff in the winter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “So, I’ll never have to cook?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “No, you’ll end up doing dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s good. For everyone else. So, do you cook from scratch?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “During summer, yes. Store-bought lasagna is good but only serves one and I’m not buying twenty of those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You’d never fit them in the freezer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yeah. So, I learned to cook from scratch so we could just make giant lasagnas. I’m good at it actually. Dad says I should look into being a chef but I like the horses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Nice humble brag. What if you opened a restaurant where you served lasagne to horses?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “That’s the dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Do restaurants have good vegan options?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Does a dry potato count as a good vegan option?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Same as the UK. Maybe you could open an all vegan restaurant. I went to one with a friend who’s lactose intolerant. She cried when she saw how many options she had.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “It’s awful how poorly allergies are catered for. No one chooses to get hives when they eat eggs.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Personal experience?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yes. And people will try to tell you when they come from pets it’s different. It’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’ve never heard someone say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Maybe it’s a local thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The front door flew open and a group of children, about ten years old, came running in, followed by Tan and Loretta, a teen girl with scruffy red hair, two adult women, a blonde older woman, and a middle aged man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wash your hands before you sit down.” The man said. “Ah, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Thomas Moorland. I own the stables.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Kara Winters. Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “This is Jenna, the stable manager. Tan and Loretta, they run our competition team. You’ve met my boy, Justin. Stacy and Hogan, our riding instructors. And Maya, my best friend’s daughter. Maya is staying with us for a while due to some family stuff.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You don’t have to lie, Uncle Thomas.” Maya said. “My parents lost the farm and all our money. Uncle Thomas took me in while they’re getting back on their feet so I don’t have to go into foster care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s sad but I still see Mum and Dad all the time and I get to work with horses all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s the dream.” Kara stared at her food for a moment. “I’m going to check on Cooper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “The horses are in for the night.” Jenna said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I know. It’s just been a stressful day for him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Kara bolted out before anyone could say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper was tucking into a hay net when Kara entered the barn. His ears perked up when he heard her footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Easy boy. I just wanted a reason to leave.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper almost seemed to nod before going back to his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I think I made a mistake, Cooper. I left England to get away from my family. But my mum might still be there. And maybe I could find her. I only have her name. Susan Smith. It’s the most common name in the UK, for fuck sake. It’s weird actually. Like she wanted to be impossible to find.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Cooper snorted. As if he also had no idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara crept back into the house once everyone else was asleep. She set her alarm for six, hoping to get Cooper ready in time for a little ride before she had to start work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of her alarm, she was woken up by yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Just leave me alone!” Justin was yelling. A door slammed and Tan yelped as she woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh not again.” Tan sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What is it?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Justin and Loretta have been together for years. He’s been trying to break up with her for months though but she won’t take a hint. She probably thought it was a good idea to sneak into his room again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Again?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yeah. It’s been going on a while. She should just forget about him. Loads of people would love to date her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Go back to the part where she sneaks into his room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Some guys like being woken up for early morning sex. I guess Justin doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s got to be harassment. Does his dad know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “He won’t have told him. Justin wouldn’t get anyone in trouble.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “He should. Maybe she’d leave him alone if she thought he was willing to go to the cops.” Kara picked up her phone. “Well, I’m getting up. I’ll see you later.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Ok. I’m going to try to get back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Kara was adjusting Cooper’s saddle before mounting when Justin appeared behind her. “I have a favour to ask you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Oh no.” Kara sighed. “Is this about your girlfriend?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Ex-girlfriend. I’ve got a plus one to a wedding this weekend. Dad thinks I should take someone I could realistically date to get the message across to Loretta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You could realistically date me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Apparently. We’re about the same age, both like horses. I guess that’s enough as far as he’s concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “He should set up a dating website.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Anyway, it should be fun, the bride is a bit of a party animal so the booze will be good. The family are all dysfunctional so it’s like a soap with less fake crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “If I wanted a dysfunctional family, I’d go home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “No, not squabbling. They’re dysfunctional and hiding secrets. When they drink, they argue in front of people and reveal big secrets.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What kind of secrets?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Mostly sex stuff to be honest. It’s how I learned what a blow job is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ok, I’ll go. If only to learn new sex acts to tell Loretta I’m performing on you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Please don’t pretend we’re sleeping together. She’ll break your jaw.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “My jaw is pretty tough. But if you insist.” Kara swung herself over the saddle and nudged Cooper forward. “I better get a move on if I’m getting a ride in before I have to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “So, tell me about these people.” Kara said, looking up from her paperwork to where Justin was preparing lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Mycroft Catnight is the patriarch. And it’s the only time in my life I get to say patriarch. Pompous ass. He’s got five kids. Eldest got kicked out. Then there’s Zachariah. Basically his dad but better looking. Morganna, that’s the bride, is a teenage party girl in a middle aged woman’s body. She named her son Morgan, to give you an idea of the ego. Only really arrogant people name their kids after themselves. I went to school with him, actually. He killed our class hamster when we were five. Avoid him. The younger one’s alright, Sean I think his name is. So after Morganna is Avalon. He’s a miserable shit. I met him once and it was a horrible experience. He’s got two kids. Emily and Mia. Both adopted. Nice kids but Emily has trouble talking. I think it’s that lot, they scared it out of her. Then there’s Kasper. Probably the only normal one of the lot apart from a co-dependency issue with his best friend. I think she might count as one of them. Larissa, I think her name is. I don’t know what’s up with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Emily Catnight</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily was woken up by her puppy beginning to go out. Jadzia was born to a stay living in the Jorvik Animal Rescue and she appeared to be an Australian Shepherd but without a DNA test, no one knew. But most importantly, despite being only six months old, she’d shown the temperament and skill to become a service dog and that was why Mycroft Catnight had bribed the charity into giving the dog to Emily to train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily was adopted by Avalon Catnight and his wife, Caroline, when she was five. At which point, she was up and talking and developing a personality and it was pretty clear that she was autistic. Mycroft was horrified by the idea of an autistic Catnight but Avalon and Caroline had bonded with her. Avalon told her not to take it personally. He’d had the same reaction when they brought home a paralysed black baby six months early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  And that began the life of the autistic black sheep of the Catnight family. Any attempts to help her were really just attempts for the family to look good. Not that Emily minded. She had her baby sister who she adored. Her mum and dad loved her. Uncle Kasper was cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Then Caroline died. Avalon stayed away, clearly in too much pain to parent. That was three years ago. Now, Emily’s main guardian was Morganna, Avalon’s self obsessed sister. She saw her nieces as dolls really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily didn’t speak, at least not where people could hear her and then refuse to believe her when she struggled. Most people didn’t bother to talk to her at all but that was easier. She was mostly left to her own devices. Mycroft gave her a credit card when she was thirteen, she learned to cook for herself when she was eight, and she was content to be left with her books, animals, and music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But Morganna’s wedding day was an exception. Emily had spent the last month being pushed and pulled by dress fitters, makeup artists, hair stylists, and even a plastic surgeon. Morganna had a lot of criticism about Emily’s appearance. Since she was twelve, Emily had a large chest which she despised. Morganna was always saying it looked weird because there was no shape to her breasts. When she got her say, Emily was pushed into an uncomfortable push up bra, which did make her boobs look perfect but also filled Emily with so much self hate she was wondering if it would be possible to remove them with scissors. The internet suggested some sort of gender dysphoria, which led Emily down the rabbit hole of the trans community and non-binary genders. Not that she could bring that up to her family, a trans family member wasn’t going to go down well. They still weren’t over Mia being black. Mia was ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “When we go out, Morganna will make me wear that awful push up bra.” Emily told Jadzia. Jadiza whined. “Fine.” Emily sighed and headed out the door. Her room was part of the old High Druid’s suite, three large rooms, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. When they adopted Mia, her parents had converted it into a more disability friendly set of bedrooms and the High Druid took the top floor. The former suite was tied together by a hallway that led into a large living area. That was likely where Morganna had the wedding party gathering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As Emily and Jadzia came to the door, it was thrown open and a woman came rushing past with a pile of garment bags. “End of the hall!” Morganna was yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What are you yelling about?” Kasper asked as he raced down the stairs. “Morning Em.” Her uncle quickly hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I don’t want the dresses anywhere near that dog.” Morganna pointed to Jadzia. “So I told her to put them in Avalon’s room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Avalon’s coming back today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “He can find somewhere else to sulk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Right.” Kasper nodded. “I have to go. Some of us work for a living.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What’s that supposed to mean?” Morganna demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Daddy buys everything for you. Including a husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “He is not paying Stephan to marry me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “No but he did have to bail him out last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily began to make her way to the door. Jadiza raced out and found a spot to do her business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Don’t let her poop!” Morganna cried. “I want this place clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “On an average day, eighty-two horses pass through.” Kasper said. “A little dog poo won’t bother anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I want this to be perfect!” Morganna was reaching shrieking levels now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I will pick up the dog poo if you promise never to make that noise again.” Kasper said. “Em, take the dog to get breakfast.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Don’t go.” Morganna said. “We’re all meeting here and having breakfast together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Sorry kid.” Kasper bolted from the building as Jadzia raced back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily sighed and turned around to head back into her room, suddenly very glad that she kept Jadzia’s food and bowls in her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Larissa Youngblood</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Larissa had taken to sleeping in Elizabeth’s room. “I don’t know why you like it more in here.” Elizabeth said, leaning back on a pile of pillows with a book. “It’s the same basic bedroom in the same basic dormitories. Just like your room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Maybe it’s the beautiful woman hanging out with me.” Larissa teased, pushing back a strand of Elizabeth’s strawberry blonde hair. “Avalon’s coming back today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Wouldn’t miss his sister’s wedding. Even if he hates her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Doesn’t hate her enough to leave the kids with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “We all know I’m raising those girls more than Morganna is. I should adopt them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You should. You’d make an amazing mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I guess adoption is the way to go. Did you know what your dickhead of a co worker said to me yesterday? My eggs are rotting because I’m old.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You’re thirty-seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Saying my age doesn’t make me feel better, Miss Twenty-Nine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You say that like twenty-nine is young. I’m thirty in January. That’s when the midlife crisis starts. I have to get a fancy car and date a younger man.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Younger than you or younger than your current partner?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Younger than me. I don’t have a current partner. Current partner implies a relationship and this is not a relationship. This is three lonely people trying to survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “That’s some ventriloquist act. I didn’t even see Avalon’s lips move when his words came out of your mouth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Shut up. I’ve got to do a shift before the wedding. I’ll see you there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “If I can get in. You know how Zachariah feels about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s not his wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Larissa grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs, dodging the dorm’s residents until she reached the greenhouse that was attached and bolted out into the grounds of Valedale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The settlement was home to the Keepers of Aideen and had been Larissa’s home for just over four years. She’d spent her childhood in Jorvik City as the child of rich socialites and her college years as a promising young doctor at Jorvik Medical School. Then her gifts were discovered and she was invited to work with the druids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The settlement had a small medical and science center, right by the paddock. Her beloved horse, Ghost, was wandering around. He loved being outside so he only went in his stable during the harshest weather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Avalon said Ghost was like Larissa in horse form. Tall, beautiful, and chestnut haired. Larissa was pretty sure the last one was a stretch. While Ghost was a stunning chestnut colour, Larissa’s hair was a deep chocolate brown with a red tint. But it was always possible that Avalon’s eyesight was going and he was refusing to admit it. Proud British Twat, his little brother called him. And Larissa was inclined to agree, despite her feelings for said twat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Those feelings weren’t love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hey, pretty boy.” She cooed. “How are you feeling?” Ghost snorted, a sign that he was happy. “Good. We can’t go for a ride today, I’ve got a shift then I have to shower and look all pretty for this wedding. But Blue’s coming back today.” Ghost gave another happy snort. Avalon’s mare, Blue, was Ghost’s best friend. “I thought that would make you happy. But you still have to keep an eye on the baby for me.” She pointed across the paddock where Phantom, her best friend’s Irish cob foal, was trotting in circles. “Phantom! Here baby!” The foal perked up at the sound of her voice and ran over. “Hey cutie.” She hugged his neck, just how he liked it. “Your big brother has a friend coming to see him but that doesn’t mean you have to play alone, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh, Blue wouldn’t leave him out.” Larissa turned to see the British Twat himself stood behind her, holding the reins of his blue roan mare, smiling with an arrogant and crooked smile, courtesy of British teeth. His messy brown hair had grown since last time, fully covering the spot on his hairline he hated people seeing, and he clearly hadn’t shaved for a few days. “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Maybe a little.” Larissa smiled and resisted the urge to hug Avalon. That’s relationship shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m just dropping off Blue to see her best friend and then I’m braving the family home. Do you have time to chat?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yeah, shift doesn’t start for ten minutes. Stables?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yes.” Avalon unlatched the gate and opened it enough for Blue. Larissa jumped over the fence. “Ugh, you’re so young and healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Are people over the age of thirty intimidated by me being younger than them? I swear I just had this conversation with Elizabeth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Only when we feel old.” Avalon reached the small building and began to punch in his code. It never failed to fascinate Larissa how the Keepers had worked out how to create the stable space in a separate dimension, allowing them to access a ridiculous amount of space from anywhere the portal technology was set up. “After you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Larissa stepped through the portal and into the stable assigned to Avalon, his younger brother, and his two daughters. The horses looked over their doors. The stable was small. Kasper only had three horses, including baby Phantom. Avalon had two. And both his daughters only had one each. But they also kept William, the horse belonging to Avalon’s dead wife. “Hey, buddy.” Larissa said, wandering over to William. He was a beautiful Jorvik Frisain with a blanket pattern and had been an incredible dressage horse in his day. That was a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I did want to talk to you.” Avalon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I have other friends, you know.” Larissa teased. “We’re getting on well with Flynn, by the way.” She ran her hands down the horse’s horns. Flynn was a hadrin, a breed unique to Jorvik’s national parks. They were strong and had beautiful spotted coats and curled ram-like horns. No one was sure where that came from. Their strength made them perfect for carrying medical equipment along with their rider, making them perfect for disabled riders. Flynn had been brought as a test for young Mia Catnight, who needed a horse capable of carrying a folded up mobility device of some sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Does Mia like him?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Loves him. But he’s not her Soul Horse. What did you want to talk about?” Larissa leaned on the door of Blue’s stable and watched Avalon gather his tack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “When I was in Jorvik City, I found this nice restaurant that i think Elizabeth would like. I was thinking, maybe we should take her there for her birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You missed her birthday. It was last week. I made her pizza from scratch. It was terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Great. I feel like a terrible person.” Avalon kicked open the door and walked to the storage room. “Any other birthdays I missed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Zachariah but you don’t care about him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I’ll take her to that place to make it up to her then.” Avalon kicked open the door to the storage room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You can use your hands, you know.” Larissa said, leaning against the door frame as Avalon put away Blue’s tack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Why do that when kicking is more fun?” He smirked. “Come here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I do really only have ten minutes.” Larissa said. “But I plan to get very drunk and slutty tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I guessed as much.” Avalon pulled her closer and kissed her. “I just missed you.” He said, pulling her into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What are you doing?” Larissa pushed him back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “This… this is relationship stuff. This isn’t a relationship. That was the deal. You were the one who said that relationship stuff was a bad idea.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Maybe I was wrong. I’ve had some time to think. I’ve been pushing people away out of fear that I’d hurt them but in reality I’ve just made it all worse. Emily never answered my texts while I was away and Mia calls me ‘Avalon’.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “That’s because you’re their dad and they want you to be their dad. I don’t want you to be my boyfriend. And this only works because you and Elizabeth have never wanted me to be your girlfriend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Oh, you’re Elizabeth’s girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You made her pizza from scratch.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “That’s not a girlfriend thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Have you ever made Kasper pizza from scratch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Fuck you, Catnight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Larissa slammed the storage room door on her way back to the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “You’re late.” Kasper said when Larissa walked into the office, swirling around in his chair and smirking at her. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Oh, you know, arguing with your brother, my not boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Do all your family do that smirk?” Larissa asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yep. Catnight traits. Amber eyes, crooked teeth, smirk. No DNA test. Those nutters are my family. Unfortunately. Jeffrey put us both on paperwork. Said we can keep each other out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “He should have realised we just feed on each other’s chaos.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Yeah but you got to admit, it’s nicer to be locked in the office with your bestie than anyone else. Like my brother.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Which one? The grumpy one who leaves whenever he can? The narcissist who has an irrational hatred of Elizabeth Sunbeam? Or the one who got kicked out for experimenting on Soul Riders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I should never have told you that. But any of them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “None of them are as bad as your sister. Every time I speak to her, I have to hear about her being screwed over by a caterer. And she deserved it. She was horrible to that poor woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m backing that woman if she sues. I’ll back anyone who sues Morganna actually.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “No one’s going to sue. Your dad’ll just pay them off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “One day they’re not going to take the payment. One day, they’ll just spit in his face.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “That I want to see.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Me too. We could skive off and get drunk before the wedding.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Why waste my own alcohol when Morganna’s giving it out for free? Kas, can I ask you something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “About alcohol?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “No, about dating. Or not dating. I’ve been sort of seeing someone. It’s a casual thing, no labels, we just have fun together.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “You’re fucking someone?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Well, not just fucking. We hang out a lot. I realised I hate sleeping alone so I’ve been sleeping with them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Sounds like you’re dating them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I was worried you’d say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What’s wrong with that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “It wasn’t supposed to be like that. We’re just three lonely people who need company and sex.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Three?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Ok, it’s two someones.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “How do three people manage to get into a situation like this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “She was seeing someone who betrayed us and has commitment issues. His wife and best friend died so he’s got issues connecting with people…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Whoa, dead wife and best friend? Issues connecting with people? Larissa, are you not dating my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I didn’t hide that well, did I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “About a year, year and a half.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Who’s number three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Elizabeth Sunbeam.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Avalon is fucking Zach’s sworn enemy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “She’s hardly his sworn enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “If he was in a room with Elizabeth, Margret Thatcher, Hitler, and two bullets, he’d shoot Elizabeth twice. That said, I wondered if getting laid would help Avalon’s mood. Apparently not.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Oh, I think it has. He doesn’t like the arrangement.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “So back out. Let Elizabeth go off with whichever one she agrees with.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I don’t want to give them up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Then change the arrangement.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I don’t think I can.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “No one thought Avalon could pull both you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elizabeth Sunbeam. Miracles have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Emily Catnight</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When Emily next left her room, wearing nothing but underwear and a dressing gown on Morganna’s orders, the living room was full of makeup artists and bridal party members. Her little sister, Mia, was sat with a group of other children around the same age. Daughters of Morganna’s friends, she believed. They were probably lovely girls. But seeing Mia as the only black and disabled child in a group filled Emily with dread. With good reason. Mia’s face lit up when she saw Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Emily!” She cried. “Dad’s home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Before Emily could react, the man himself came back into the room. “Why are there garment bags in my room?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “To protect them from the dog.” Morganna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Without asking me? I see your manners haven’t improved since… Emily!” He seemed to forget Morganna when he saw Emily. “Emily!” He ran over and pulled Emily into a hug. Emily hugged him back, breathing in the familiar scent of books. Then he pushed her back to look at her face and then down at her body. “Why has my sister made you look like a Kardashian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It’s all temporary.” Morganna said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “She has lip filler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Lip filler dissolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “In two years. She’ll have left school by then. These lip fillers will last longer than her education!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The door flew open and Kasper came skidding in on a skateboard. “I made a terrible mistake. Larissa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Fuck sake.” Larissa pushed him inside. “I just lugged a box of makeup over here. Get in. Oh hi, Avalon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hi.” Avalon turned to Kasper. “You let her give Emily lip filler?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I was just relieved that it wasn’t a boob job. Hello, by the way. I missed you, big brother.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I missed you too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “What are you doing here?” Morganna demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “We’re getting ready in Kasper’s room.” Larissa said. “It’s really cold in my room and my makeup clots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Her room is like a freezer.” Kasper said. “Anyway, I’m going to leave this awkward situation. See you all at the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Larissa, can you stay down here with Emily?” Avalon asked. “Make sure Morganna doesn’t give her a nose job while I’m gone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I guess.” Larissa said. “If she’s comfortable with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Probably not.” Mia said. “You’re the lady who puts needles in us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “But did you get polio?” Kasper said. “Good luck, kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Larissa sighed and dumped her bag on a sofa. “Right, let’s get to work.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  A makeup artist handed Larissa a sheet of paper. “Put this on her arms and chest. It’ll photograph better.” She handed Larissa a bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Foundation?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “It’s high coverage. Just a coat or two then setting powder.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Right.” Larissa looked at the bottle for a moment. “Ok, I’ll do your arms, you can do your own chest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emily shrugged off the top of her dressing gown to hold out her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “RIght let’s… are these cigarette burns?” Larissa grabbed Emily’s arm. “Morganna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “How did this happen?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Probably done it herself. You know what these people are like.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Where would she get cigarettes? She doesn’t speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Morgan smokes. She probably stole them from him. Just cover them up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Morganna returned to her friends and the alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Is Morgan the one who gave the lab mice chocolate and killed them all?” Larissa asked. Emily nodded. “I know you didn’t do this.” She looked around and then pulled up her shirt, turning to show Emily the bottom of her back, which was covered in welts. “My brother was the same.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>